<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i'll be running (home to you) by stormss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079717">and i'll be running (home to you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss'>stormss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tenderness, Valentine's Day Fluff, like.....so much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside two Valentine's Day celebrations, a decade apart. </p><p>* </p><p>Lone Star Week, Day 6:<em> Romance.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Week, 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i'll be running (home to you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so....this one got very fluffy and overwhelmingly sweet but it was very fun to write?? which is odd because i was going through two or three different ideas for this prompt but either way, i hope you enjoy! the title comes from <em>home with you</em> by fka twigs. </p><p>come say hi on <a href="https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>—</strong> February 14, 2021 <strong>— </strong></em>
</p><p>"Just to clarify, we both agree that this is stupid, right?" </p><p>TK glances over at Carlos, who'd picked him from the station just a few moments before, looking beautiful as always with the top of his shirt open. Of course he'd shown up with flowers and the team had wolf-whistled, but TK couldn't care less. His boyfriend grins a little at his statement, keeping his eyes on the road while also managing to reach over and take TK's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. It's a move that continues to make TK weak at the knees, and Carlos is all-too aware of it. </p><p>"Why do you love to hate on love?" Carlos asks, his tone teasing as TK huffs. </p><p>"I don't <em>hate on love, </em>it's just—this is our first Valentine's Day together. And <em>this </em>is literally a middle-school dance, Carlos," TK says, shaking the invitation at him. "And I get that we have to go so our house can make a good impression with the fire chief, or whatever. But don't tell me you'd rather go to this than going to hang out somewhere alone."</p><p>"I mean, we can still do that, Ty," Carlos says, finally glancing over at him when they come to a red light. "But you told me this only goes until ten, right? Besides, I didn't know you in middle school. You don't want that experience of dancing to some cheesy love song with me?" </p><p>Carlos' gaze is heavy, and TK squirms. "I hate you." </p><p>"Love you, too," Carlos laughs, as he accelerates. TK squeezes Carlos' hand and glances out the window, thinking back to when his dad had told them all about the party, which was put together in some effort to promote even more inclusivity and positivity amongst the various firehouses in Austin. It was supposed to be some nostalgia-induced party to celebrate love, and Owen was very insistent on them showing support and being there as a team, so they can prove their devotion to <em>participating in department-wide events, </em>or whatever. Only Marjan was able to get out of it because she was going home for her father's birthday for a week, and Mateo had suddenly come down with the stomach flu and got out of it just this morning. </p><p>And TK has nothing against Valentine's Day as a concept; he just doesn't have the best memories attached to the holiday. He was generally terrified and closed-off as a kid, scared of showing even an ounce of affection or interest toward anyone in high school. He was always worried about the boys that claimed to be cool with him being gay suddenly thinking he was overstepping some sort of invisible line he always had to be cautious of. And even if he did get a boyfriend here and there, they were always short-lived relationships that were never really public, anyway. And then TK threw himself into his work, which always kept him on his toes, and his only long-lasting relationship was with Alex — who fell into the category of people who thought of Valentine's Day as a corporate ploy. Alex was well-meaning for most of their time together but there were so many parts of them that just <em>didn't click, </em>and Owen often boasts to him that he knew he could do better. </p><p>Which is absolutely true.</p><p>He feels certain about Carlos. TK feels like for once he can be himself, and he doesn't have to hold his affection back. But part of him was just looking forward to spending time with his boyfriend on a holiday all about love, doing their own thing. Even if the idea of being in their mid-twenties and thrown back into the cheesy environment of childhood dances was kind of appealing. </p><p>"I can <em>see </em>you warming up to this, by the way," Carlos says, as they pull up to the banquet hall. TK bites back a smile. "You can't fool me." </p><p>"Fine, it might be fun," TK whispers, his heart soaring when Carlos parks and pulls the hand he's been holding up to his mouth so he can brush his lips against his knuckles. "I have to admit, seeing Judd all dressed up for this might just be the cherry on top." </p><p>Carlos laughs along with him. "I bet you his first words to us will be a complaint of some kind." </p><p>"One-hundred percent," TK grins, smoothing down his shirt as he steps out of the Camaro. There are a few other couples walking to the front doors at the same time as them, and Carlos must sense some of TK's lingering hesitation because he throws an arm around him and pulls him close to his side. </p><p>At the door, they're greeted by an older woman who requests to see their hands. Instead of tickets or anything like that, the department has opted to really play up the theme and stamp cartoon-red hearts on the back of everyone's hands as a form of admission. TK stares down at his while he waits for Carlos, before they step into the main hall. </p><p>And they'd been mostly joking around before, but it really does feel like they're stepping into a space that throws TK back to 2006; there are cutouts of hearts and little cupids on the walls, and an explosion of pink tulle and red streamers everywhere they look, and metallic red and pink hearts dangling from the ceiling. TK meets Carlos' gaze and they have the same look on their face, neither of them able to keep themselves from letting out a huff of laughter and knocking into one another as they hunt down <em>someone </em>they know. </p><p>They find Grace and Judd at one of the tables that's curved around the dance floor, called, of all things, <em>Cupid's Arrow. </em></p><p>"Y'all got a plan on getting out of this?" Judd asks, leaning close to them once Grace starts talking to a fellow dispatcher seated at the table behind them. </p><p>Carlos glances at TK and cocks a brow up, and TK snorts as he meets Judd's eyes. "What, you don't want us to outshine you guys on the dance floor, Cowboy Judd?"</p><p>"Just you wait, kid," Judd grunts, as he fiddles with the collar of his shirt before Grace turns back to him. He beams at her, like she's his centre of gravity, and it takes a moment or two for them to remember that TK and Carlos are there. They all talk for a little while, sitting through a speech from the fire chief and waving when Owen walks by, looking a little worse for wear as he's chatting with the other captains. </p><p>Eventually, the lights are dimmed and music starts pumping through the speakers, and Judd takes Grace out onto the dance floor when some song they both recognize comes on, both of them all caught up in one another. </p><p>"Are you trying to have fun?" Carlos murmurs in his ear, and TK shifts so he can lean most of his weight against his boyfriend. </p><p>"You haven't danced with me yet, so the jury's still out," TK teases, only for Carlos to kiss his jaw and pull him to his feet. </p><p>They slide into the crowd of dancing couples, most of them seemingly full of apprehension until the music really starts to get into swing. They're all first responders; they all want nothing more than to unwind with their loved ones, and TK slowly starts understanding the point of this night as the music swells. He knows he can have fun almost anywhere with Carlos, and that's only proven now as they foolishly dance along to music they don't know. A slower song starts up, and Carlos offers him his hand and TK takes it, knowing he always will. They haven't slow-danced much, despite being together for almost eight months, now, but they fall into an easy rhythm as they feel out the melody of the song. </p><p>TK meets Carlos' gaze, and under the gently flashing lights, he feels his heart lurch with absolute certainty about his love for this man. </p><p>"What are you thinking?" Carlos asks, ducking close enough so he can be heard over the music. </p><p>"That I love you," TK says, easy as breathing, and Carlos smiles at him and pulls him in for a sweet kiss, returning the declaration against his lips despite the fact that both of them are very aware that they aren't alone. </p><p>"So, how do you feel about sneaking out early?" Carlos says it mostly into his ear, and TK gasps in feigned shock. </p><p>"I thought you wanted to stick this through?" TK feels his own smile betraying him as he curls his fingers into the fabric of Carlos' shirt, near his ribs. </p><p>"Well, I got my dance," Carlos shrugs a shoulder. "And I have some other plans up my sleeve." </p><p>"Oh yeah?" TK smirks, not waiting for an answer as he ducks in for another kiss. "Alright, let's go." </p><p>Nobody's really paying attention because they're so preoccupied with dancing and trying to have a good time; TK and Carlos almost effortlessly head back out into the crisp evening, only to run into Grace and Judd doing the same thing as them. </p><p>"I won't say anything to Cap if you don't," TK says quickly, as they all seem to lock eyes at the same moment over the top of their respective cars. </p><p>Judd grins at him. "We're definitely on the same page, brother." </p><p>"Have a good night, boys!" Grace calls out to them, and Carlos returns the sentiment to her and her husband as they step into the Camaro. TK turns to Carlos, and lifts a brow. </p><p>"So, what are these plans?" TK asks, and Carlos shakes his head at him fondly before pulling out of the parking lot. </p><p>They end up at some all-night diner, where they order different variations of homemade pie and share the slices. Back in the car again, TK surges forward and tastes sugar and fruit as he kisses Carlos, the two of them like desperate teenagers making out in the light pouring off the neon-signs in the diner's windows. The ride back home — because really, that's what Carlos' place is to him, now — TK pulls once of Carlos' hands into his lap and traces the cartoon, cherry-red heart stamped onto his skin, before pulling it up to his mouth to gingerly kiss, figuring that maybe, just maybe, tonight was better than he ever could have expected; that maybe he has new memories to associate with Valentine's Day — some that he hopes to never forget. </p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>—</strong> February 14, 2031 <strong>— </strong></em>
</p><p>The holiday creeps up on them, this year. </p><p>It has been for the past couple of years, really. This day has become a fleeting thing; they've never really had a gift rule, and maybe they'll have flowers delivered if they remember, but typically they do what they <em>usually</em> do: finish their shifts, run around after their kids, and somehow manage to sneak in a few kisses before bed and whisper <em>I love you </em>before passing out, until they do it all over again. </p><p>And they don't stress too much about it — they <em>know </em>that they love each other. They know deep within their souls that they don't need one special holiday out of the year to show each other that love. And besides, they're generally exhausted and their shifts aren't that forgiving and they now have two kids under four. Their love is their family, and they are more than accepting of that because it's what they've always dreamed up. </p><p>But Carlos brings it up, a couple nights before the fourteenth, and TK can't stop thinking about how it would be nice to have a night just for them. </p><p>Of course his dad is all on board to have his grandkids stay with him; he's always wanting more time with them, spoiling them rotten, and when he suggests keeping them overnight to give TK and Carlos even more time to themselves, they can't say no to the offer. Ever since he went into remission and has shown nothing but further improvement in his already otherworldly healthy lifestyle has kept him strong since he got the news almost three years ago. </p><p>"So, what did you want to do tonight?" TK asks, once Owen's picked up the kids — literally, hoisting both of them up over his shoulders, grinning as they let out small giggles, before he headed out with them for the night — leaving them strangely and blissfully alone. They're still picking up toys and tidying up around the house as they talk, both of them in sweats and soft cotton t-shirts and not having a care in the world. </p><p>"I think we're both too exhausted to cook," Carlos says, his arms full of baby clothes. </p><p>TK hums in agreement, entering his husband's space as his arms are suddenly free with the laundry thrown in the hamper. He just lets his eyes close as Carlos' arms wrap around him, kissing his throat. </p><p>"Well, I say we order in and watch shitty reality TV," TK says, tilting his head back, eyes roaming over his husband's face.</p><p>(Which makes his heart stop, sometimes — that word, that promise in <em>husband.</em>)</p><p>"Romance at its finest," Carlos jokes, before loosening his hold around his middle to instead frame TK's face in his hands, moving in for a quick kiss. They're both smiling into it because that's who they are. "It sounds perfect, cariño." </p><p>So once they've dealt with chores so they don't have to worry about them in the morning, they order out from their favourite Vietnamese place and hole up on their huge sofa, set on channel surfing and just being together. </p><p>After a couple hours, and the sun has long-since set, Carlos moves to mute the TV and pulls TK up off the couch.</p><p>"What's this all about?" TK asks softly, as he keeps their fingers threaded while Carlos scrolls through his phone until he seems to settle on something, setting it down on the coffee table. "Baby?" </p><p>"I wanna dance with you," Carlos says, as the notes of a song starts playing. TK would recognize it anywhere — it was their first slow-dance song ten years ago at the Valentine's party, and the song they'd chosen for their first dance at their wedding after hours of endless searching. TK smiles as the memories come flooding in, and he steps even closer when Carlos curls an arm around his waist. </p><p>They've gotten better at the whole slow-dancing thing, and TK throws his arm around Carlos' neck. It's not perfect, and they're mostly just swaying in the pale light off the TV in the dimly lit room, but TK wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. </p><p>He voices what he's thinking, and Carlos smiles at him and kisses the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing, Ty," Carlos whispers, and TK's practically radiating out of his skin with the love he feels.</p><p>And as they hold each other close, he knows that he's never letting go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>